


Shadowed

by Beastblade



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, Futanari, G!P, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shadow Minako, Tartarus, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: What happens in Tartarus, stays in Tartarus. Especially when it involves everyone's favorite leader.





	

The blade was cold and dangerous as it slid up her left thigh, just barely digging into the pearly white flesh that lay there. The force of the sharp edge pressed into her was enough to make her tremble with fear but not enough to hurt her. The girl who held the blade, a simple naginata, in her hand effortlessly looked smug. The smirk on her face was wide and strange, almost inhumane in its livid happiness. She looked positively insane. No, she _was_ insane, and a traitor as well. Her golden eyes practically glowed as she placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face upward. "Yukari, my how you look positively delicious kneeling down like that~" Her voice was alien and unfamiliar, as if more than one person was speaking at once.

She screamed with rage, "I trusted you, we all trusted you," She shouted, eyes narrow. The girl in front of her cocked her head a bit, then raised an eyebrow and burst into a long peel of laughter. "I hate you Minako, I hate you for betray-" The long blade of the naginata slipped under her skirt, with a swift upward movement the lace fell apart, she blushed with embarrassment. Had her arms not been securely tied behind her back… "What's wrong with you Mina…?" Her voice trailed off, head hanging low. The girl in front of her was so familiar yet so unfamiliar as well. She had her hair up in the same ponytail she always wore it in, same chestnut locks, same curved form, and same long legs. But her eyes were different, and her voice was different, and she was the complete opposite of how she normally was.

"Ha, you say you trusted me, yet you are so quick to believe that I would betray you," Minako purred, leaning close. Yukari's breath hitched as the girl's breath fell upon her face, sweet and warm. "You act as if you knew me. You all did. You don't know anything about me…nothing…at…all." She smirked. "Am I right, me?" She stood and walked out of sight around one of the many walls of Tartarus. Yukari's eyes widened with complete and total shock as she watched the girl drag another across the dungeon floor by her hair. The girl she knew and loved, her best friend and leader lay tied up, gagged. Tears were like streams down her cheeks, she was choking against the cloth in her mouth. The impostor in front of her burst into laughter, lips spreading into a wider smirk. "Man, if you could see your fucking face."

"Bitch, who…who are you, let Minako go," The golden-eyed woman laughed mightily, tossing her head back. Her giggles were loud and long and bounced against the walls of Tartarus. Yukari wasn't amused, she simply stared silently, her cocoa-colored eyes unwavering. She glanced over at her real friend, "I'm sorry. For not trusting you…I wasn't thinking. I never think," She laughed sadly, staring at the ground. The impostor grabbed her by the hair, lifting her slightly and practically throwing her against the floor. Her scalp ached where her hair was pulled. Her breath left her chest. The naginata made quick work of her shirt; a whistle rang out in the air. Her cheeks burned at the golden eyes that roamed her figure.

"Well, comrade, that's a nice tasty sight, can't believe the little bitch over here didn't touch these, but she wanted to," Yukari stared with shock, aside, Minako screamed against her gag. "She loves girls. Loves how soft they are, I…I love how soft they are. Around my fingertips." She pressed the blade beneath the silky bra that adorned Yukari's chest, hiding her breasts from sight. "Now, let's really see them!" The tip of the naginata tip grazed her nipple, earning a sharp gasp as the cloth was torn clean off. It hung like a towel on a rack over the length of the weapon; Minako's identical fake tossed it aside. Red flushed across her cheeks, her tongue snaked across her lips like some sick pervert. "I'm a pervert Yukari. Other girls, they're all I want! I hated myself… for being a filthy, disgusting pervert."

"Minako…" Yukari glanced over at her leader, "Is…is this true?" She asked, the girl narrowed her eyes and shook her head. The fake sighed in exasperation and reached over, grabbing Yukari by the neck and slowly dragging her over to where the real Minako lay. She didn't know whether or not to believe this thing. Could she be trusted? The guilty expression across Minako's face made it obvious who was telling the truth. "Is it," She whispered, she earned another quick head shake. Her lips curled with sudden rage. She just wanted the truth she didn't care!

"Oh how long I've dreamed of fucking you, I want you to watch, okay, _me,"_ The gold-eyed Minako giggled. "I'm what am called a Shadow, Yukari, the real self…" She trailed off suddenly when a voice sparked in the air, sounding as if it was from a radio…Fuuka?

_Minako, what's going on!? I lost connection with you; I can't see anything on that level._ The fake Minako chuckled deeply but seemed more annoyed than anything. She grasped Yukari by the throat before she could speak, moving forward to press her lips hungrily onto the archers. A warm wet tongue slid between her lips, and she was pressed to the floor on her back. A weight settled on her lap, hands slid into her hair. She was intoxicated by this kiss, hot and wet, messy with no skill or talent whatsoever. This shadow…she was disgusting and…barbaric, was the only word to describe this. The tongue just swept around her mouth, shoved down her throat, traced her cheeks. Hot and wet and knife-like in it's exploration…she gasped, as an intruding hand found its way onto her breast, squeezing. She breathed, struggled to catch her breath, then…she let out her own tongue, arousal running through her like static as their tongues twined fast, hard.

"Mmmph," Minako whimpered and gasped against her gag. The "shadow" paused, her tongue sliding free from her captive's mouth. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter. She gripped Yukari around the waist and turned her. _I can sense you're on this floor, are you in trouble? Mitsuru's coming up_ _!_ The fake Minako didn't seem troubled by this news as she kissed Yukari again, a short chaste kiss. Her hand snaked out to grab the real Minako by the collar of her uniform, dragging her over between Yukari's thighs. The shadow cackled.

"Think Yukari, why did she make you and Mitsuru wear 'battle panties'? Speaking of which, once she gets here things will get quite interesting indeed." Her fingers undid the gag, pulling it free. Strings of saliva connected to it fell apart as she did so. Before Minako could say anything, the shadow grabbed her by the hair and forced her head between Yukari's thighs and held it there with one sneakered foot. "Lick it Minako, lick her slutty cunt," She earned a desperate sob. She was amused. Yukari gasped at the sensation of her leader's breath and mouth hot on her core. The cry made a vibration that sent pleasure spiraling down her belly. She dripped like honey. This was all she'd ever wanted…she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted this more than anything…but…it was wrong on so many levels. This was sick. "I said _lick_ before I cut her throat open."

Minako's eyes were filled with apologies, she was desperate and afraid. Yukari smiled slightly, "its okay Mina. I want this too! T…There's no need to worry. I've wanted to be your girlfriend for a while," She cracked her legs open for deeper entrance, "you can take me if you want," She said shyly. Minako stared into her eyes, her own swollen with affection and promises of pleasure. Did Minako…love her, like that? Yukari had always wanted…Mina, like that, but she assumed the girl was straight… The shadow laughed in amusement.

"Enjoy your meal me, it'll be over soon." The shadow sneered. Minako seemed to heed Yukari's words, because her tongue dipped across the entrance of Yukari's sex, earning a shiver. Yukari's nipples were perked and she moved to rub them, and she squirmed and wished she could grasp those cinnamon-shaded locks and-her hips bucked as Minako shifted, inhaled her scent, dug her tongue in deeper, before she slid the pink member up to graze her clit. Yukari was becoming soaking wet, dripping-she dug her nails into her hands and cried out desperately. The entire time Minako was tonguing her, her strange copy was watching with incredibly bright, liquid gold eyes. Full of love and desire- she moaned harshly, squeezed her eyes shut. Those eyes on her made her even more aroused, knowing her powerful gaze was on Yukari…knowing she was watching. She felt heat start to build in her loins, far too soon because she wanted more of Mina's mouth then much to her dismay the actions of her leader were cut short, and the girl was being gagged again. "I see you did enjoy it," The other Minako whispered softly to her captain, before she pushed the girl away. "Sit tight." Then she winked. "Enjoy the taste?"

Yukari kicked at her as the she drew close, shuddering with desire, that strange voice and those strange eyes were making her melt. "Stay the hell away from me," The shadow just laughed at that, and then grabbed her by the hips and dragged her close. Yukari tried to force herself to resist, but she couldn't find it in herself. Her burning sex made her lean in close for more of the shadow's body heat, made her head swim with heat. Made her spread her legs wide. The shadow was smirking widely, victoriously. She pushed her hands between her own thighs, pushed under her skirt. Yukari scooted slightly away, her breath heavy. The shadow snickered, before she slid close again. Nothing could have prepared the archer for the mass of swollen heat that pushed against her dripping pussy.

A p…penis? She didn't even have time to ask questions before the hot flesh of the girls large, swollen member pressed into her sex. Yukari felt her inner walls squish, and tighten, a lewd wet noise filling the air. "It was all soaked and ready for me," the mimic growled huskily in her ear. Yukari shivered, and pulsed with pleasure as her bare breasts grazed the girls uniform slowly, her nipples erect and sensitive. The shadow was groaning very lightly, her face a mask of pleasure as she slowly sank her erect cock into Yukari's channel. The thing in her was huge, and hot, spreading her inner walls in ways her own fingers never could in those lonely nights. It twitched inside, as the shadow drew her hips to a stop and let out a shaky breath. Her lips were spread into a smirk and her cheeks were red with pleasure. Yukari blushed under her hot gaze, in a way-this was her leader, this was Minako. If what the girl was saying was true. _Mina_ was hot and thick inside her.

Yukari felt unbearably full, her pussy tight around the other girl's throbbing shaft, and she let out a heavy breath. "Open your mouth," the strange Minako whispered in her ear, and the brunette archer gave one last attempt at rebellion and turned her head away. The shadow purred very softly, very hungrily, and drew her face back with strong hands. "Open," she said firmly, her voice pulsating with promises of what was to come, her eyes practically glowing. The persona-user flushed, and opened her mouth as told. The shadow's hand gripped her chin, and cupped her face, as she slid her hot tongue into her mouth. The false Minako tasted delicious, her saliva sweet and her tongue eager as it explored the contours of Yukari's mouth. Fingers slid down her face, along her breasts. Nails trailed along the perked pink buds of her breasts, before falling downward, to grip her hips. Yukari slid her own tongue to greet the shadows.

Pleasure shot through her harshly as the copy of her leader bucked her hips, her cock spearing up and into her hot sex, her juices dripping down and causing a wet noise to sound in the air. Her jaw was beginning to ache and her lips were becoming bruised from all the kissing. "Look at the supposed real me," Shadow Minako whispered softly, "look at her raw hunger for you Yukari," she whispered softly in the archer's ear, teasing her tongue along the shell and nibbling as she did so. Yukari turned her gaze to where Minako, _her_ Minako was watching, her cheeks bright red and her eyes almost glazed over with desire and fascination. When she caught Yukari's eyes she looked away, mumbling something against her gag. "As chaotic, and disgusting, as a shadow, don't you think?"

The bonds around her wrists were loosened, and she let out a happy sigh as she moved her arms. Her shoulders ached. Before she could say a word, however, the twisted copy of Minako was tugging her by her hair into a new position. A smirk was on her face, her breath hot on Yukari. Her knee's scraped against the floor of 5rtarus, and the hands on her hips shifted to grip her ass tight and knead lightly. Yukari was looking directly at her captain now, it was more than humiliating…she clutched the ground lightly, dug her nails in, and stared into those amber, desperate eyes as the golden-eyed copy of the girl she wanted jerked into her. It was absolutely exhilarating. Minako watched her in fascination, so totally captivated and intrigued by Yukari, by the sight of her breasts swaying with every thrust of the shadow's hips, the way she dug her nails into the floor.

"Shit, you're so tight," the shadow whispered softly, "I dreamed of this for so long, of you clenching around me, all wet and dripping," The hands squeezed harder, "so much better then my hand, feels so good," she growled deeply, her head falling back. "Yukari," she gasped softly, and she was pumping faster now. The brunette clutched the floor, moving herself backwards slightly to meet those thrusts, feel that thick cock pierce her deeper, hit that special spot inside her-oh god, she gasped harshly, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her face was promptly turned and she was given a sloppy, wet kiss full on tongue as the shadow pounded away and Yukari was cumming now, screaming loudly as that hot dick pumped in and out and in and out, she shuddered violently, her thoughts stringing together to create one endless stream of pure ecstasy. As she was hitting her peak, she felt the cock in her pulsate almost violently, and then her insides were being splattered with semen. The real Minako was practically drooling, her cheeks red, she was obviously entranced. The shadow pressed close, held her protectively and gave her a kiss, before she let Yukari fall.

_Minako? Yukari, Mitsuru is a floor or so beneath you, can you hear me?_ Yukari smiled weakly, struggled to stay concious. It was all so much at that moment. She felt so totally relaxed, cum dripping from her. _Mina's cum,_ she thought happily, _Minako's cum is in me…_ Exhaustion had hit her hard. She didn't response, she closed her mind off, and fell unconcious.

Xxx

"Yukari, Minako!?" Mitsuru's throat hurt from shouting so much, her own persona strained to find the location of her underclassmen. A thick shadow had loomed over where she sensed them, and it was preventing her from getting an accurate reading. Her connection to Fuuka had been cut off as well. She had no choice but to keep going up and be very cautious. She anticipated being able to cut open whatever shadow had tried to harm her fellow persona-users. She was surprised, however, that their leader Minako was unable to handle whatever this threat was. Or maybe there was just something wrong with Tartarus, an abnomality of some kind? She would not be surprised.

She crossed the strange, checkered floor, her heels clacking on the floor loudly before she ascended the staircase and passed onto the next floor. The sound came very suddenly, very loudly, _moans? What is happening up here?_ She moved quickly, gliding down the labyrinth that was Tartarus before she finally reached-what, exactly? There was no dead comrade, or anything of the sort. They were both alive. But there was one extra person, that shouldn't have been there. A carbon copy of her leader with brilliant golden eyes, thrusting a…a penis into her underclassman, the real Minako she was guessing. She made sure she kept calm and tried to make sense of what was occuring. Minako was getting penetrated by herself, eyes wide with delirious ecstasy, her own… It must have been a shadow that could copy other forms, and it must have corrupted Minako and…her thoughts trailed off as she caught sight of Yukari, resting almost peacefully, semen dripping from between a recently used vagina.

"What is the meaning of this," she demanded, and her rapier glinted in the darkness of Tartarus. She could feel Fuuka trying to reach her, but the connection was so distant it was as if it didn't really exist. The other Minako seemed to cum then, filling herself up, before she sighed, and stood, and released herself. Mitsuru felt her face burn at the sight of the girl's flaccid cock, thick and wet with love juices. She covered her mouth, as she felt pent up desires rise. No not for this demon, this pretend, but for the ravaged girl that was currently panting against a gag, clearly trying to stay conscious. "Stay away from me," she pointed the rapier out, her eyes narrowing. She would not let this vile creature taint her…she flushed, her body…it belonged to Minako.

"You're wet, I can smell it," the creature giggled happily, and inhaled, "It smells good. You got that excited from seeing me fuck myself," she looked in the direction of Minako, who stared weakly. Those plump lips Mitsuru often thought of parted into an amused smirk. Her cock was twitching as it started to rise. Mitsuru flushed, and backed away.

"That's a lie," she said steadily, trying to keep her eyes from that thick organ. She could never get aroused by such a vile thing. She only wanted Minako.

"You're the one lying, I'm not," the girl cackled, her multiple voiced laughter was strange, and Mitsuru's heart pounded with embarassment. "You've gotta be more honest, Sempai." The way she spoke it-a shiver ran down her spine and her face colored. How dare this disgusting heathen take the form of her beautiful leader, she had no right to…to…defile her like this! Mitsuru wished she had arrived sooner, stopped the shadow from raping Yukari, from raping Minako…this was disgusting…

"What did you do to Minako, to Yukari?" Of course the answer was obvious, but she wasn't talking about the sexual intercourse. She wanted to know how, why…the details.

"I'm just doing what I've always wanted to, I fucked Yukari's hot wet pussy. As for myself? I was bored. She liked it…a bit more than I expected." The shadow laughed wickedly. Mitsuru raised the blade further, even she was aware of the way her arm was shaking, as the mimic stepped closer to the redhead. "I am a shadow, your beloved Minako's true self. All I ever wanted was to make love to you, make love to Yukari, to all of you beautiful girls." She trembled, cheeks red, and eyes wide. "I knew you wouldn't be satisfied, not with just fingers so…I have this now," she gestured to the raging hard-on between her thighs. "Sempai," she whimpered softly, "will you…do it with me?"

"Absolutely not! All you're doing is spewing lies. You're not Minako. I don't need a…a phallus. You're a shadow no doubt, but not Minako. Minako could never be so perverse and corrupt. Minako would never doubt me so much, hold me in such low regards to think I'd need a male's sexual organ. She'd never hurt Yukari, never hurt me. You're a filthy, disgusting creature and I'm going to dispose of you!" She snapped her blade out.

"Says the girl dripping down her thighs, through the cloth of her _battle panties._ " Mitsuru looked down, and found the shadow to be correct. Her arousal was dripping down her thighs, slick against her porcelain skin. H…how? Has it really been so arousing? Seeing her leader, that big cock inside her….she shook her head wildly, eyes wide. What was she thinking, this was her beloved underclassman! She backed away, and the shadow held her wrist securely then, and dragged her close.

"Get the hell off me," Mitsuru shouted angrily, and was promptly silenced with a slap. She gaped, before she amassed her strength to shove the girl away. She scrambled for her evoker, then froze when she saw the shadow. She was giggling widlly, clutching the silver weapon in her hand. The redheaded student council president grit her teeth, watched her dance around with it. Before it was practically flying, clattering to the floor loudly, the sound reverberating against the walls of Tartarus. She inhaled deeply, eyes wide.

"…You're not going to touch me," Mitsuru said slowly, shivering slightly as the Minako copy rubbed herself slowly, and the duelist watched in sick fascination as the organ rose, hardened. "Stay the hell away from me," she trembled as the girl stepped close, head slightly cocked.

"Are you going to break so quick Mitsuru? Your knees look as if they're going to give…" Minako eyed her slowly, longingly. "Your eyes…you're so embarrassed…it's turning me on," the shadow rushed forward, caught her as she swayed. She felt weak, sick to her stomach. She was guided to her knees, staring into those golden eyes, then over to the maroon, almost brown eyes of her real love. The look the girl gave her was one of desire, one of excitement…was she…turned on? The shadow hummed softly, eyes gentle, yet still full of arousal, as she ran her fingers through the dark curtain of the student council president's hair, pushing it from her face. Her heart pounded in her ears, as that cock in front of her eyes, was pushed close. "Suck on me, sempai," the shadow begged.

Who…who was she to refuse? Refuse those desperate, brown eyes, refuse this golden-eyed mimic…she inhaled slowly. It smelled thick, and heady. It was swollen, perked to full length, and twitching. It looked…and smelled, rather disgusting. She hesitated, before she let out her pink tongue, and lightly scraped it to the girl's dripping tip. "Mmmnnh," hands gripped the back of her head, harsh and sudden as Minako's cock pierced her all the way to the throat. She gagged, eyes shooting wide.

"Shhhh, shut up," When Mitsuru struggled, her breath caught in her throat along with this disgusting shaft- "fucking suck it, suck your beloved Minako," those eyes widened with desire, and her hips started to move. Those hands were so strong, tight around her locks of hair as that cock thrust in, she choked, saliva dripping down her chin, she struggled to open her mouth wider, her throat acheing. The real Minako was staring at her, and she realized how pathetic she seemed. How gross this must look…she moaned around the penis in her mouth, loosened her lips some more and struggled to force back her gag reflex.

She moaned gently, suckling hard, slurping on the girl's cock as she bobbed her head and forth. The more she took in, the more heated Minako's gaze got, the more red her cheeks turned. Shadow Minako's cock tasted so bad, but…but it was Mina's, she could get past it, she slid her fingers around the base, gripping it tightly as she began to work the girl's hardened length deeper into her mouth. Each time it's head hit the back of her throat, she forced back her gag, and simply took it. "Shit, your whore throat is suckin' me in," the fingers on her head twisted into her hair. "I'm, fuck, I'm cumming, swallow my cum whore," she cried out, her head falling back, a sharp gasp falling from her mouth. Hot, wet liquid poured into her mouth tasting of salt. Mitsuru was surprised, and she moved to spit it out, but she saw that burning gaze on her…and resisted the urge. She swallowed every drop of the strange, salty fluid. She had no doubt she didn't need a penis with Minako. Especially after this.

The shadow threw it's head back, laughing wickedly, it's lips in a smirk, "That was hot, damn," she wiped her mouth. Then she seemed a little disappointed. "I'd love to have more fun, but you see…" she trailed her fingers along the president's cheek slowly, longing in her gaze. "I have other… _things_ I need to do." She winked. "I'll see you later Mittens," she tucked her cock into her panties, and before Mitsuru could choke out a response, the Shadow had disappeared into the depths of Tatarus. Yukari was mewling softly…and a heavy, awkward silence weighed in the air between herself and her friend…she coughed gently…before she slid over, and slid her arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry I came too late." The girl didn't say anything, her cheeks were still crimson, her eyes locked on Mitsuru's. Mitsuru eyed the girl, and she breathed heavily. Eyed those swollen breasts, nipples hard beneath her blazer, her skirt pushed up, her pussy dripping, used by _herself._ She leaned in, pushed her lips onto the other girls to kiss, undoing the ball in her mouth. She was taken aback by the force the girl used to return her kiss. She stopped it there, her underclassman was not in the right state of mind. Her face was hot. Mitsuru choked, if…if her crush wanted to speak of this another time, then maybe…just maybe, they could walk down the path to…s…sex. She shook her head. Then looked over at Yukari, who was getting up slowly. "Yukari," she called, "help me clean her up."

"W…what," the girl rubbed her temples, "what are you…S…sempai," the girl squeaked, then covered herself. "Christ, why didn't you wake me up!?"

"I was a bit busy," she snapped back, then relaxed slowly. "Regardless, our leader still requires assistance. She's in a bad state of mind. Keeps fondling me, let's get her in bed, asleep," She said when the brunette in her grip perked up with excitement. Yukari was sliding over, her face warm and pink.

"…That shadow…is she…gone," Yukari asked softly.

"In a way," Mitsuru answered softly, lifting her underclassman in her arms, and carrying her bridal style. She nodded. "Yeah…yeah, she is." Yukari smiled assuredly. The lie made Mitsuru nervous. She had no doubt…that that golden eyed fake would return. Mitsuru would be much less lenient that time around, however.


End file.
